La proposition (par Almayen)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Et si Marie était morte à la place de François ?


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur (Almayen) :** Bonjour ! Ceci est un OS pour **Marina**, qui voulait un texte sur Lola et François, en couple. Ca fait très longtemps que j'ai terminé (et donc vu) Reign, j'espère que mon modeste texte ne sera donc pas trop OOC ou n'importe quoi.

Autre note pour Marina : je sais que tu détestes Marie, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à en dire des mauvaises choses, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas. A vrai dire mes OTP de Reign sont le Frary et NarcissexLola, donc le ship demandé ne m'étais pas naturel x) Mais tu es absolument géniale, je me devais donc d'essayer de te faire un petit truc qui pourrait te faire plaisir.

_**Disclaimer** : Reign, Jean-Philippe et Lola appartiennent à Laurie McCarthy et Stephanie Sengupta. Quant à François II, il appartient à lui-même._

* * *

La porte se ferma doucement derrière – toutefois pas suffisamment pour empêcher un sursaut de peur envahir son être. L'intrus leva doucement les mains en signe de paix, conduisant Lola à pousser un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je me sens ridicule à paniquer ainsi, dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume. Mais j'ai tellement peur qui lui arrive quelque chose…

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promet, dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Lola fut un temps tentée d'accepter ces paroles rassurantes mais un sanglot paniqué s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Comment pouvez-vous sérieusement assurer que rien ni personne ne le blessera ?

Le visage de François se ferma en entendant les propos de son interlocutrice. Il savait pertinemment à quoi celle-ci faisait référence – l'assassinat de Marie, alors qu'elle et François étaient heureux et se croyaient enfin en sécurité. Mais malgré les gardes, malgré les espions chargés de dépister complots entre complots, malgré la sécurité dont ils pensaient enfin jouir, amour avait été lâchement détruits par une épée vengeresse. Deux mois après ce drame, la blessure était toujours aussi vive.

Lola ne quittait presque plus presque plus son fils, terrifiée à l'idée que celui-ci ne soit l'objet d'une machination destinée à éliminer la famille royale – Jean-Philippe était peut-être illégitime, mais demeurait tout de même de sang royal. Elle avait déjà perdue sa reine, sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un lui prendre son fils.

François semblait partager son sentiment, car avait répondu tristement :

\- Parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de penser le contraire.

La jeune mère se contenta d'acquiescer aux propos de François, qui semblait avoir délaisser son rôle de roi pour n'être en ce moment qu'un père. Les deux parents restèrent un temps devant le berceau de leur jeune garçon endormi, avant que François ne chuchote :

\- Lola… j'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

Celle-ci hocha la tête pour donner son accord et se dirigea vers le balcon de la petite chambre, faisant suivre à son interlocuteur de la suivre. L'air frais du crépuscule soufflait délicatement sur les cheveux blonds de ce-dernier. Après s'être raclé la gorge, François se força à poser sa voix pour dire :

\- Même si cela me déplait, la période de deuil est terminée. Tout le monde attend ainsi de moi que je me trouve une nouvelle épouse.

\- Il fallait s'en douter, vous gouvernez la France. Votre alliance est donc très stratégique, murmura Lola avec compassion. Avez-vous quelqu'un en tête ?

\- Oui, dit-il après une pause. Vous.

Le silence dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un incrédule « _Pardon ?_ » se fasse entendre. L'interjection fut si vivement exprimée qu'elle manqua de réveiller l'enfant qui dormait dans la pièce à côté, forçant sa mère à répéter plus doucement :

\- Vous… pardon ?

François se détourna d'elle pour fixer la nuit qui commençait à s'offrir à eux.

\- J'aimais Marie. Je l'aime toujours à vrai dire. Cette pression de remariage alors que je n'ai pas terminé de la pleurer m'est insoutenable. J'ai alors pensé… que cela serait plus supportable avec quelqu'un qui partagerait ma peine. Quelqu'un qui me comprendrait.

\- Je comprends vos arguments François, n'en doutez pas une seule seconde, répondit Lola d'un ton doux. Mais… je ne suis pas Marie.

\- Je le sais bien.

\- Vous me méprenez, François. Je veux simplement dire que je n'ai pas le poids politique qu'avait Marie ou qu'ont nombre de vos prétendantes.

\- Vous êtes une haute dame d'Ecosse. Cela me permettrais de poursuivre l'alliance avec votre patrie. Et puis, dit-il en reportant son attention sur Lola, je veux être avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie sincèrement. Je sais que cela peut être égoïste mais… je n'ai plus envie de ces mariages arrangés, de tout ce système. J'ai envie – non, besoin – d'être avec quelqu'un avec qui je me sens bien. Depuis la mort de Marie, vous êtes la seule avec qui c'est le cas.

Il sourit tristement alors qu'il ajouta :

\- Pour être honnête, je me sentais déjà bien avec vous avant même que ce drame ne se produise. N'est-ce pas le cas pour vous ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais… serait-ce juste envers elle ?

\- Je vais devoir me remarier. Je n'aurais pas le choix de cela. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait heureuse que cela soit avec vous.

Lola se tut un instant afin de rassembler ses pensées. Les propos de François faisaient sens, et n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire. Ils avaient partagé par le passé de nombreuses choses, dont un fils – ce qui n'était tout de même pas rien. Même Marie n'avait pas réussit à lui en donner un – entre autres choses. Lola s'en voulait de penser parfois ainsi, mais elle s'était déjà surprise à penser que l'union entre sa reine et son roi était très mouvementée. _Trop_ mouvementée à vrai dire. Elle savait que Marie avait eu ses raisons pour certaines de ses actions controversées mais tout de même… N'avait-il pas le droit au repos ? A une union peut-être moins passionnée, mais tout aussi sincère, où se mêlaient honnêteté, complicité et respect mutuel ?

En voyant les traits fatigués de François, Lola sut que l'affirmative était la seule réponse acceptable à ses interrogations. Le poids de la politique et de la diplomatie était trop lourd pour que viennent s'ajouter des tracas matrimoniaux. Et si elle pouvait alléger le fardeau qui avait été placé sur ses épaules, alors Lola le ferait.

Elle fit alors un gracieux signe de tête pour marquer son accord, le tout appuyé d'un sourire timide.

\- Je suis soulagé ! s'exclama François avant de reprendre avec plus de retenue : Lola, je vous remercie du fond du cœur.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie de cette proposition, répondit-elle. Même si je ne vous cache pas que cela m'effraie grandement.

\- Le poids du pouvoir n'est pas mince, ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais prétendre le contraire. Mais vous êtes juste, altruiste, intelligente et forte. Vous ferez une bonne reine. Et je serai là pour vous aider. Vous n'avez donc aucune raison d'avoir peur du pouvoir.

\- Ce n'est pas du pouvoir dont j'ai peur, rétorqua-t-elle presque distraitement.

\- Si ce n'est le trône, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien redouter ? demanda François dans une voix d'où était perceptible l'inquiétude.

Lola lui fit un petit sourire avant de répondre malicieusement :

\- Et bien… la réaction de votre mère lorsque vous lui annoncerez votre projet.

**oOoOo**

Catherine de Médicis n'avait pas été la seule à tenter de dissuader François d'une telle alliance. Mais celui-ci n'avait jamais changé d'avis et c'était ainsi remarié avec Lola. Malgré la désapprobation générale de leur union, leur mariage avait été solide. Leur complicité amicale s'était transformée en un amour sincère. Et si Marie manquait toujours à François, les choses lui paraissaient plus simples avec Lola. Peut-être plus évidentes également. Lola ne contrecarrait pas ses projets dans son dos mais le soutenait, ne contestait pas ses choix en public mais n'hésitait pas non plus à se mettre en avant ou à prendre ses décisions quand les temps le demandaient. François lui avait ainsi laissé les reines du pays plusieurs fois lorsqu'il était souffrant, se fiant entièrement à sa vivacité d'esprit et sa clairvoyance.

Il appréciait sa présence à ses côtés, qui lui donnait l'impression que le poids du pouvoir était plus léger. Lola avait également été acceptée sur le plan politique, le peuple appréciant sa bonté et son altruisme.

Lola lui avait donné trois filles. François avait ainsi décidé de légitimiser leur premier fils, Jean-Philippe. Elevé avec amour et respect, il faisait la fierté de son père mais aussi de son roi – François savait en effet que le royaume serait entre de bonnes mains lorsque son heure serait venue de rejoindre le Seigneur. Et lorsque le moment viendrait de rencontrer son créateur, il savait qu'il ne pourrait que le remercier lui avoir mis sur sa route cette belle femme qu'était Lola, et avec qui il avait partagé une longue et heureuse vie.


End file.
